


discovery

by sunshine_captain



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blushing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_captain/pseuds/sunshine_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of it is about taking advantage of a discovery. Mostly, it's about making Spock feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll write something that's not porn. Today is not that day. (This feels so self indulgent I'm almost more afraid of sharing it than my first fic, but whatever, please take it.)

Vulcans blush. And more than that, they blush _green._ It has to be Jim's favorite discovery so far since he and Spock became more than friends. He can't seem to get enough of making that lovely green flush spread across Spock's skin any way that he can. 

It's easiest to make him blush during sex. Spock isn't shy and he isn't a virgin (well, not anymore, Jim saw to that, and every time he remembers that _he_ wants to blush at the memory) but it's with a sense of wicked delight that Jim realizes it's actually quite simple to make him go green. He can handle the physical stimulation just fine, but if Jim talks about it...

Like now. Two fingers in Spock, rubbing inside him just right, and his voice reverent when he says, “You're so beautiful like this, Spock, open around me and eager for it.”

Spock goes from panting quietly and pushing back against his hand with almost imperceptible movements to hiding his face in his arms in about two seconds. Jim knows without even looking, but it's nice that the tips of those pointed ears going green confirms it.

He presses his fingers in even deeper, crooks until he finds Spock's prostate (he's still unsure whether that's native to a Vulcan body or whether it's because of Spock's human heritage, but he has no complaints to offer about it being there) and nudges against it, savoring the way Spock's whole body twitches. 

“Let me see,” he breathes into Spock's ear.

Spock raises his head and turns his face enough for him to clearly see the blushing green cheeks, a whispered, “Jim,” escaping.

Jim's chest aches with how much he loves Spock. His lovely Vulcan. He removes his fingers, and Spock doesn't whine but he does lift off the mattress momentarily, trying to follow Jim's hand.

A light touch to Spock's hip and he rolls onto his back, the same ability to know without being told what Jim wants serving him as well in the bedroom as it does on the bridge. He pulls Jim on top of him eagerly, the two of them trading needy kisses and grinding against each other. It's so easy to get lost together in this. It has been since the very first time. Sometimes he thinks he'd happily spend forever exploring physical pleasure with Spock.

“Spock,” he sighs after a moment, forcing himself to gather his already tattered self control and draw away from Spock's mouth. He doesn't still the movements of his body though, continuing to slowly rub himself against Spock just right. 

His fingers slip back into Spock with an ease that makes Spock shudder beneath him, arms winding around Jim's body to keep them pressed close. The hold is firm enough that Jim is reminded just how strong Vulcans are, as if he could ever truly forget, and it makes his heart race with lust and love. Spock could do anything, but here he is letting Jim set the pace, play with his body and keep him on the edge as long as he wants. An entirely voluntary submission, and the renewed pulse of desire reminds Jim about his earlier train of thought.

He's still not sure why exactly hearing his captain talk about what they're doing makes Spock blush, but he isn't complaining. He loves it.

Jim pushes another finger into Spock and starts to move down his body, fully prepared to drive the Vulcan even crazier. Spock's hand on his shoulder makes him pause and glance up, to see that eyebrow raised questioningly. God, even during sex, and the moment he found out that that gesture followed them into bed it became about three times hotter than it already was.

“Jim, are you not going to...I thought...” Spock can't seem to make himself say the words out loud. He doesn't do anything even approaching dirty talk unless pressed, and even then it's so...almost formal and not at all dirty. Which makes it even hotter.

“Thought I was going to fuck you?” Jim asked. “I will. Trust me, I'm going to. Can't wait to get inside you, Spock, feel how warm and tight around me you're gonna be... How gorgeous you look when you're taking my cock inside you and absolutely loving it. And you do love it, don't you.” It's not even a question, not really, because how could Jim miss the way Spock's dick leaks precome at his words, and the way his lips part soundlessly even as he goes a little green.

“Yeah, you love it,” he continues relentlessly, resuming his travel down Spock's body to his cock, kissing the tip and loving the way Spock hisses his name and tightens unconsciously around his fingers. “I love it, too. Love fucking you, Spock, love the way you feel. Know what else I love? The way you taste.” 

Those words are the only warning Spock gets before Jim slides his mouth over the tip of his cock, sucking gently and tonguing under the head. He goes down halfway, absently admiring that even now Spock still holds onto to some of that phenomenal Vulcan control and doesn't thrust up into his mouth.

He does love sucking Spock off, the fullness and warmth of his cock in his mouth, but he reluctantly lifts his head and lets him slip free. He doesn't want Spock to come, not yet. Not yet.

Spock makes a needy sound at the loss of sensation and Jim rubs his fingers against his prostate consolingly, circling and gently tormenting until the Vulcan chokes out something that sounds like a sob. His hips twitch upwards, find nothing, and then, as he grinds down onto Jim's hand instead, he breaks and whispers, “Please, Jim,” 

Jim is reminded suddenly of his own, thus far neglected, erection. He doesn't want to be cruel, he's lost track of how much time has passed since they began, and Spock is reaching his limit. “Soon,” he promises, his voice rough with his own need. “Not much longer, I promise, Spock.”

His hands on the backs of Spock's thighs and Spock pulls his legs up and apart willingly. Jim wants to tell him how sexy it is, that Spock doesn't hesitate a moment, but realizes that he, too, is losing control. So he pauses just long enough for a few more words.

“The thing I love most of all is making you feel good, Spock.”

If he'd been looking upwards, he would have seen by the look in Spock's eyes that he had guessed what was coming, and he would have seen too the way Spock clutched convulsively at his own legs, as if knowing he'd struggle to keep them pulled upwards with what was about to happen.

Jim bends to lick at where his fingers are still in Spock, pushing his tongue in alongside them without hesitation. Normally he'd have to rim him for a while to be able to do that, but he's been fingering him for long enough that he's relaxed and open. He can dive right in and lick inside him.

And he does, with enthusiasm. He sucks and licks until his face is a mess of spit and lube and he can't focus on anything but Spock's helpless moans and the way his whole body shakes with every swipe of Jim's tongue and thrust of his fingers.

Spock's hands land on his shoulders and before Jim knows what's happening he's being hauled unceremoniously upwards and back on top of his Vulcan.

His eyes are huge and dark with need, a hissed, barely audible, _“Now,”_ the only warning before he slides a hand between them to guide Jim into his body, the other low on Jim's back shoving him inexorably forward.

They moan in unison when he's fully in Spock. There's no pause, no adjustment needed, just desperate, graceless rocking towards completion. Kissing again, blind to everything but each other, they find it together. Spock doesn't even need a hand on him to come; he's so far gone that the friction from Jim's body pressed against his is enough. 

After, curled lazily at Spock's side and stupid with pleasure, he mumbles, “So good, sweetheart,” and. Well. That's interesting.

Spock's eyes are closed but the endearment has color rising in his cheeks and he sounds so stiff when he responds, “I believe a shower is not only necessary but unavoidable,” that it's obvious he doesn't want Jim to have the chance to think too long about the effects the endearment had on his first officer.

It seems like genuine shyness this time and Jim is enchanted. This definitely warrants more study sometime when Spock _isn't_ rising to go to the shower. After all, he can hardly miss that opportunity.

Let Spock think for now he didn't notice. 

He'll learn otherwise soon enough. Jim plans to take full advantage of this.


End file.
